


[podfic] Mine (or, Five Times Gwaine Came In Second Place to the Bloody Prince of Camelot and One Time He Didn't Really Mind)

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Arthur have this thing going on, and no, it's not that kind of thing. The point is, they fight. A lot. It's not often that one of them actually wins, though, and Gwaine's been keeping score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mine (or, Five Times Gwaine Came In Second Place to the Bloody Prince of Camelot and One Time He Didn't Really Mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine (or, Five Times Gwaine Came In Second Place to the Bloody Prince of Camelot and One Time He Didn't Really Mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7613) by somerdaye. 



[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?5hf6tm0kfas86jc)  
mp3 / 10:49 / 9.9MB


End file.
